Generally, compression coding means a series of signal processing techniques for transferring digitalized information via a communication circuit or storing digitalized information in a format suitable for a storage medium. Targets of compression coding include audio, video, character, etc. In particular, a technique of performing compression coding on video is called video compression. Video is generally characterized in having spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy.